Pagani Huayra
The Pagani Huayra is the successor to the Pagani Zonda with production launching in 2011. Its name is a reference to Huayra-tata, a South American wind god. The twin-turbocharged Mercedes-Benz AMG V12 engine found in the Huayra is based on the M275, which was utilised in the SL 65 AMG Black Series, although fitted with a revamped ECU, intercooler, and smaller turbochargers for reduced turbo lag. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Huayra appears in Shift 2: Unleashed with an A 1870 overall performance rating and a 4.21 handling rating. The Huayra can be purchased for $1,265,000 and is classed as a Modern Road vehicle. The Huayra possesses one of the highest top speeds out of all class A cars. It can also accelerate fast thanks to its twin-turbo V12. Although it's prone to oversteer at high speeds. With a Works conversion, it can exceed 248 mph (400 km/h). The downloadable Speedhunters Pack features a Speedhunters variant of the Huayra. Its overall performance is rated at A 2150 whilst its handling has the same rating as the stock variant. It can reach a top speed of 255 mph (411 km/h). ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Pagani Huayra appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 5 vehicle. The tier 6 NFS Edition and the tier 6 Speedhunters signature edition are also available, with the latter bearing resemblance to its Shift 2: Unleashed rendition. The stock variant is unlocked in The Run mode. The Speedhunters Huayra can be unlocked upon beating twenty objectives in the Supercar playlist. The NFS Edition is unlocked upon beating twenty objectives in the Mixed Competition playlist. The stock variant is one of the fastest tier 5 cars in terms of top speed. Its acceleration is strong enough for keeping up with other high-performance rear-wheel drive cars. Its handling is rated "Normal". The NFS Edition shares the same performance statistics with the standard variant. The Speedhunters edition boasts a V12 engine with a power output of 898 bhp at 6,200 rpm. 0-60 mph is possible in 3.4 seconds, which is average for a tier 6 car. It also has an impressive top speed of 253 mph (407 km/h). Its handling is rated "Normal". ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Huayra was first revealed in a multiplayer teaser trailer for ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) that was released on August 10, 2012. It appears in the final release as an Exotic class vehicle and is unlocked upon defeating Most Wanted List racer #2 in Singleplayer. It is unlocked upon the player reaching Speedlevel 50 in Multiplayer. The acceleration of the Huayra is among the fastest in the game but is slightly weaker than the Lamborghini Aventador's. It also has a less responsive steering feel but is capable of a top speed typical for the Exotic class. ''NFS Edition'' An NFS Edition was planned to be included in PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012), but was not present at release.Video: GrandTheftAero (2017) Final game. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ITNbQwUXfA ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Huayra appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the Exotic category. It has high stats with a focus on top speed. The car costs $1,500,000 in-game and an NFS Edition, with better acceleration and handling, is available for $2,500,000. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The Huayra appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as a racer vehicle. ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Huayra appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as a Hyper class car. The starting performance rating is 717, and blueprints can be acquired from the Underground race in Chapter 18: Bad Egg. Stock The stock Huayra is a hyper class car that requires 35 legendary blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources: * Campaign - Complete Chapter 5 * Campaign - Chapter 18: Bad Egg * Campaign - Complete Chapter 18 * Missions * Black Market * Upgrade Crate * Premium Crate * Chop Shop Receive 350 mechanic level XP by building up and 1700 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car. Gallery Huayra Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' THE PAGANI HUAYRA -- Exclusive to SHIFT 2 Unleashed™|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Exclusivity Trailer) NFSS2UWorksHuayra.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works Conversion) NFSS2UHuayraSpeedhunters.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Speedhunters Edition) Pagani Huarya Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) NFSTRPaganiHuayraStandard.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 5) NFSTRPaganiHuayraNFSEdition.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 6 - NFS Edition) NFSTRPaganiHuayraSpeedHunters.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 6 - Speedhunters) MW2012Huayra.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012) - Pagani Huayra|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Most Wanted Cinematic) NFSMW2012MobileHuayra.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012MobileHuayraNFS.jpg|''Need for Speed Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile - NFS Edition) NFSRPaganiHuayra.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' NFSNLHuayra.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFSNLHuayraPagani.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Pagani Bodykit) NFSNLHuayraWorks.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Works Bodykit) References pl:Pagani Huayra Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS)